Superhero Identities
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: So, Will is having an identity crisis. Hopefully his friends will be able to help him out.

By DeweyFinn21

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Sky High. Author's Note: Man, it's been awhile since I wrote anything, I figured I could use his to get back in the swing of things, I'll be back to writing again soonish. I hope._**

Graduation. How was it almost here already? Soon Will Stronghold would be out of Sky High. There's just one thing he was working on.

"What should my name be?" Will asked the group currently taking up space in his living room.

"The Commanding Jetstream?" Ethan suggested.

"No, I mean, sure I have my parents powers but it's not like I'm a carbon copy of them."

"Power Punch?" Zach suggested.

"No, I don't want an alliterative name."

"The Real Superman?" Magenta said sarcastically.

"Ha. No, seriously. I have no idea." Will told them.

"You'll think of something." Layla comforted him.

"That's easy for you to say 'Flower Child.'"

"I honestly can't believe you went with that." Warren piped up.

"Oh, says Emberstorm." Magenta pointed out.

"All the good fire names were taken."

"Hey, at least I got Zach Attack."

"You do know that's going to make it easier to find your secret identity, right?" Will asked.

"I'm a sidekick, no villain cares about us."

"Oh really? Tell that to Clear Diamond." Warren said.

"Who?" Zach asked.

"She took an overzealous sidekick's family hostage. They're just lucky his hero was able to save them."

"Who saved them?" Ethan asked.

"I don't remember." Warren said dismissively.

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" Magenta suggested.

"No, my sidekick is actually competent."

"Oh, where are they?" Layla asked.

"Working at the mall."

"Okay, guys, off topic, what is my name going to be?" Will asked.

"The Airborne Fighter?" Ethan suggested.

"Sounds more like a virus than a superhero." Warren said.

"Plus you'll want the name to work with Flower Child." Magenta said offhandedly.

"What? Why?" Will asked.

"Come on, it's obvious you're picking Layla as your sidekick." Zach said.

"Oh, really, why do you assume that? What if I pick Ethan?" Will said defensively.

"Okay, as much as I would love that to happen, come on, we know you two are going to work together." Ethan told him.

"Yo, what time is it?" Zach asked.

"Five Twenty Five." Ethan told him.

"Magenta, we better go, movie starts at six."

"Oh right. Sorry guys, Zach Attack and Guinea Gal have a date." Magenta joked.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Will said as they left his house.

"Speaking of dates, I think Jessica wanted to do something tonight." Warren said.

"Oh, how is Freeze Girl?" Layla asked.

"She's doing great. Wishes she could work with me more often, but that's how this business goes." Warren told them. He soon left the Stronghold Residence.

"So, I'm just a third wheel, I'm gonna go." Ethan said as he hopped up and left. Will tried to protest because his parents didn't like him and Layla being home alone on the basis they might "do something" but Ethan was too fast.

"You know, Ethan still doesn't have a name." Layla pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's because he hasn't tried to come up with one. When he does it'll take him a few seconds."

"Will, just because you can't think of a name doesn't make you any less of a hero." Layla told him.

"I know, but my parents are The Commander and Jetstream. Those names are so good. If I don't have one even half as good I'd stand out whenever they wanted to team up with me."

"Is that your whole problem? You want to live up to your parent's names?" Layla asked.

"Pretty much. I wish I made you my sidekick already so Mom and Dad would let you into the Sanctum."

"Will, stop deflecting."

"I know. But what can I do? All the good strong names are taken, and all the good flying names are taken."

"So, don't have a name related to either of those." Layla suggested.

"What?" Will was confused.

"Do something weird, like Zombardo, or Jewel Wrangler, or The Recaller." Layla was spitballing names out.

"The Recaller?" Will said interested.

"You like that one?" Layla asked.

"Maybe, what does it mean?"

"Um, well I mostly just said it because you have both powers of your parents so it's sort of like remembering, or recalling, them." Layla tried her best to explain it.

"And the other two?"

"I honestly don't know, I saw your mom's jewel necklace over there for the wrangler one, and the Zombardo was just me being random." Layla smiled really cheekily.

"The Commander, Jetstream, and The Recaller. Hmm. I like the sound of that."

"The Recaller and Flower Child. Saving the day." Layla jumped in.

"Soon we'll be keeping the world safe."

"Yeah, that'll be nice." Layla said.

"So, do you wanna go on a date tonight?" Will asked.

"Not really. Honestly I could just lay on this couch looking at you."

"You'll have to leave soon though, my parents are supposed to be here in 20 minutes." Will told her.

"Aw, maybe if I hide in the backyard I can come around and ask if I could stay for dinner?" Layla suggested. Will laughed.

"You don't have to do that. Hiding on the side of the house will do fine." Will joked.

"So, Recaller? What do you plan to do tomorrow?"

"Well Flower Child, I assume you know I'll officially be making you my sidekick."

"Oh, really? I'm gonna help the son of the two greatest superheroes ever?!" Layla faked enthusiasm.

"Okay, Layla, take it down a notch. You're gonna need to work on your acting if we ever have to lie to some villains." Will teased.

"Oh, you don't think I can lie, do you?"

"I can always tell when you're lying."

"Oh really? What about all those years I said you were my best friend and nothing more?" Layla started their usual tease fighting.

"Okay, that's not fair. I was an idiot!" Will defended himself. They'd gone through this same script about a dozen times.

"Oh, poor Will Stronghold." Layla teased.

"Obtuse Layla Williams." Will fired back.

"You're just lucky your ex turned out to be a supervillain."

"Not as lucky as you are that I stopped her plan."

"Jerk."

"Hippie."

"I love you!" Layla screamed.

"I love you too!" Will screamed back at her. Then Layla got up from her seat and started kissing Will. Will liked this part of the script. Especially since it went on for a few pages. After they broke away Will saw that Layla had an unusual smirk on her face.

"Oh, Will?" She spoke in a mocking manner.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"What is your costume going to look like?"

 _ **So, I hope you liked this. Hopefully I'll be able to return to my unfinished stories soon. I just need some time to warm up. Anyways, I appreciate you reading this story. Goodbye.**_


End file.
